Death and Love
by Storm Sword
Summary: There are some new kids at Casper High and they all have secrets. DannySam in later chapters.
1. New Kids

Storm Sword: I don't own Danny Phantom or Xiaolin Showdown.

Danny: So why the hell am I here? And why did you point out that you don't own XS.

Storm Sword: You are here cause I said so. And I forgot my XS story disclaimer. Now you can read the story while I go find Sam and Tucker. And the OCs.

Danny dropped down through two floors and landed outside the door to his classroom, trying to cover his bleeding arm.

"Mr. Fenton, you are late! That's the eighth time this month. You are risking a week or more of suspension," said his teacher, Mr. Lancer. "Now as I was saying, we have three new students. Keiko is from Japan, Candy is from England, and, erm," he paused to check a list, "Blade is from Brazil."

A few kids laughed at his name, but when Blade turned around they abruptly stopped. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and black pants. His hair was black and his eyes were such a dark blue that they looked black. A few kids stopped laughing entirely, but most were just surprised since they hadn't seen his eyes or what he was wearing. They soon resumed laughing at the way he was dressed.

"You two would get along," said a boy sitting behind Sam. Sam ignored him. She was looking at Danny, who was looking at Candy, mesmerized.

Mr. Lancer started a lecture and mostly everyone tuned out. Sam and Tucker started having a pointless argument. Danny continued to stare at Candy, and so Tucker and Sam started to talk about it. Keiko and Blade seemed to be talking about it as well.

Sam: (angrily) I think he's falling in love with Candy.

Blade: (sarcastically) Did you just figure that out?

Sam: Don't talk about what you don't know about.

Blade: Fine. I won't talk about it.

Tucker: (changes the subject) So what's your real name? You couldn't have been born with a name like Blade.

Blade: That information isn't given out. But my pen's running low on ink. If you make a donation, maybe we'll talk.

It was a threat. His pen had blood red ink, Sam noted. That meant that you would have to endure substantial pain.

Tucker and Sam: nervous laugh

Tucker: (Changes subject again) So do you play any sports?

Keiko: Baseball.

Blade: Soccer.

They got into a friendlier discussion and had become friends before class ended.

Mr. Lancer finished his lecture and they went to lunch.

Out in the hallway Blade got his "initiation." New kids were shoved in lockers and such, and if you didn't crack after a week, you were just another kid. Sam and Tucker regretted seeing this happen. They assumed that he would be fine if it was just Dash and his gang, but the whole school was against him. Well, they would have regretted it, if it had happened. It went like this.

Dash attempted to push Blade into the locker. Blade ducked. Not a cowardly flinch but a strategic dodge. Dash's hand was inside the locker, so Blade kicked it closed and went to lunch. He then took a seat next to Keiko.

Danny: So where am I in this?

Storm Sword: You're still staring at Candy. Relax. You get to be in chapter three. I just felt like focusing a fic on Sam and an OC.

The next day:

Sam was not happy. She had been beaten up three times. Or was it four? The second beating hurt so much that she might have been beaten up but forgot about it. She wished she could forget about the other beatings as well. And the worst part of it was that she had been beaten up for no reason. Dash and his gang had beaten her up twice, or was it three times? On her way home and once coming to school. Dash was taking out his anger on Sam because at lunch he had punched Blade in the face with his hardest punch. It wasn't like he wasn't hurt. That was the worst part to Dash. He had broken Blade's jaw, and the whole time Blade was smiling. Was it even possible to smile with a broken jaw? Because of that, Sam was walking to school with her arm in a sling and various bandages.

"Hey Sam." said her friends. Most of her friends. Danny couldn't have cared less. He didn't care about anything but Candy. He had phased through his seat a few times and turned invisible. Sam tried to ignore him, but it was hard to ignore the way he was using his ghost powers. She hoped Blade and Keiko wouldn't notice.

"Sorry about getting you beaten up by Dash and his gang." _How had Blade known that it was his fault, and that it was Dash and his gang? _Sam thought. _And how did his jaw heal so fast? I heard it took weeks._ Sam decided to ask him.

"My jaw wasn't really broken, just dislocated. No solid foods for a week. Not that that would cause any problems here. That food is just a bunch of lumpy mush."

It was almost the end of class and they would have talked a bit more, until they heard Danny talk for the first time since the morning of the day before.

"So do you want o go out Friday night?" Danny said to Candy.

"Sure. I'd love to." Candy told him.

Keiko gave Danny a pitying look. They went to lunch. Sam got out a little later. She was walking slowly because she was angry that Danny had asked Candy out. She started to walk out of the room, but tripped and fell. She looked behind her to see that she had stepped on Blade's pen. She decided to take it to him, when she noticed that that it was cracked and ink was coming out.

__

Damn. He's probably going to kill me for that. There was a strange smell coming from the pen. The smell of human blood.

Danny: You could end the chapter right here.

Storm Sword: The chapter doesn't end until I find Tucker, Sam, Blade and Keiko.

__

That's it. I'm getting answers and I'm getting them now! She walked up to Blade.

"Blade, I want answers." Keiko gave blade an I told you so look. "I know that something's up. Your pen is filled with human blood. You never feel pain. And you know something I don't about Candy!"

"Alright. I'll tell you. The reason is that I'm a ghost."

Danny: Why'd you do a cliffhanger?

Storm Sword: I like them. don't worry. Chapter two will be up soon.


	2. Ancient Secrets

Danny: When do I get to be in it?

Storm Sword: Later. For now, I don't-

Danny: You don't own Danny Phantom

"You're a WHAT!?" asked Sam. He had to be joking. "I don't believe in ghosts." Blade couldn't know about Danny.

"Stop lying. You hang out with the halfa. Bye. Time for me to go to lunch." Blade left her standing there, speechless.

"You forgot to tell her about Candy." Keiko informed Blade, but he kept walking.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Not in this case," responded Keiko.

Later that day:

Sam: Blade! Give me answers. How do you know about Danny?!

Blade: I know many things that you never will. Why should I give you sacred knowledge? There is a terrible price. It is infinitely worse than death. Every cell in your body would be slowly ripped apart and then you would reform. Infinitely enduring endless pain.

He laughed, and Sam realized he was joking. That still didn't change the facts. She needed to know.

Blade: I'll tell you, but it's a long story. I don't remember everything.

Keiko walked up and told them that she would help with the story. Suddenly a green mist surrounded them. When it faded, the school had vanished. They were in a strange world.

Blade: I will tell you a story. You will tell me the end.

A man sat in a dark cave. Happiness had evaded him for the last time. He was going to make himself happy for eternity. Happy and safe while all others suffered. He began a ritual.

__

Flesh of one long dead!

A maiden's severed head!

Mystic powers from Hell!

My soul I will sell!

Happiness is my need!

Those blinded by their greed!

Suffering shall befall those!

It is the path they chose!

I offer you my only friend!

If happiness you will send!

My soul I will sell!

Oh, mystic powers of Hell!

While saying this, the man had lit a fire, and set a boiling cauldron over it. He had put in a maiden's head, and a severed hand. With the line _I offer you my only friend, _he dropped a puppy into the cauldron. A frightened whimper turned into an angry snarl. The flames turned many colors, until, finally it settled on an eerie white. A beautiful woman in a black robe emerged, as did a wolf.

Sam worked hard to keep from screaming. Blade knew how she felt. It was not the woman's appearance, but the evil that emanated from her. They watched, horrified.

The woman spoke in a voice thick with hate and evil. It was cold and cruel, as if the air was filled with ice.

Blade: Show no fear, Sam. We are undetectable physically, but if she feels our fear it's over. One touch and you're dead.

Woman: So. You summon me in your selfish pursuit of happiness. Your spells are pathetic. You sacrifice a helpless animal for personal gain. You are weak. Perhaps you summoned me to be your bride. To cause suffering to those you dislike. Such weakness is only punishable by death.

She looked around for a weapon. A stick was there, and a sickle blade. They both glowed red and fused into a scythe. She slashed the man across the chest, but instead of dying quickly, he slowly came apart, never truly dying. His skin peeled back inch by inch, screams of pain echoing. Then the blood was slowly drained from his blood vessels. The woman drank his blood, and left him to die slowly and painfully. All this was too much for Sam. She broke down and screamed.

Sam: _It's all over now._

The woman sensed Sam's fear and threw her scythe. It was headed straight for Sam. It hit her and everything went black.

Sam woke up in Danny's basement, in the corner of the lab. Blade and Keiko were sitting their, looking worried.

"Where am I? And why do I feel so weak? It looks like the lab, but without a lot of ghost catching gadgets."

"We got you away from that scythe, but you probably feel weak because you already exist in this time. Look at the ghost portal." Blade instructed. "That should tell you what's going on." Sam did as she was told.

"Danny's parents are just finishing. But that means-" Blade cut her off.

"This isn't a sightseeing tour. We have important matters to attend to at the intersection at Twelfth and Main."

"But then why did we materialize here?" asked Sam, confused.

"The rules of ghost time travel state that you must materialize where you were. We flew here before traversing back in time." said Keiko

"So the ghost portal is on the same spot as that cauldron?!"

"Like I said. No time to sightsee." They flew to the intersection and saw a car heading down the street.

They saw the passengers. "Hey. They look familiar." said Sam. She gasped. "Those kids in the back! They're you!" she noticed that Keiko and Blade looked sick from being so close to themselves. "And the driver, His hand just passed through the steering wheel!"

"Yes. A hybrid. And that girl, look at her."

Sam complied. When she saw who the girl in the car was, she gasped. The girl looked normal, but the eyes scared her. Two people had those eyes. One was that woman they had seen in the cave. And the other person was Candy.

Danny: What?! I'm dating the Grim Reaper?!

Storm Sword: Yes. Get over it!


End file.
